Buck & Nikki
by Deviation2013
Summary: Couldn't think of a good title. LoL First chap is crap, but don't tell me that. Please review. ;)


_Back door cracked  
We don't need a key  
We get in for free  
No VIP sleaze_

Drink that Kool-Aid  
Follow my lead  
Now you're one of us  
You're coming with me

It's time to kill the lights  
And shut the DJ down  
(This place about to-)  
Tonight were taking over  
No one's getting out

_This place about to-  
Blow-uh-uh-uh-oh-oh-oh  
Blow-uh-uh-uh-oh-oh-oh  
This place about to-  
Blow-uh-uh-uh-oh-oh-oh  
_

("Blow"-Ke$ha)

Nikki glanced around at the other occupants of the room. "OK, girls," she muttered, "Let's go." She and the other girls, some weasels like herself and others fishers or minks, left the room and found themselves in a familiar setting: a huge room flooded with lights of different colors, a dance floor to one side, and a bar to the other. Nikki had been doing this since she was fourteen. She knew the drill.

Flirt around.

Find a guy in particular.

Flirt some more.

And make the drunk happy.

She'd gotten so bored of it all that she simply ignored the 'find a guy in particular' part and simply did what she was trained to do: flirt, dance, sing, and make romance.

As the ninteen-and-a-half year old jill wiped off a table and flipped the tavern's "Closed" sign to "Open", she stared out at the setting sun. Her employer, an albino wolverine named Wolfgang, had found her when she was just a kit. He often told her that she'd been abandoned by her parents, and with each passing day, she believed it.

Wolfgang loved his girls, though he could be quite a beast. If a customer wasn't satisfied, the red eyed wolverine would beat the girl who was 'guilty'.

Fortunately for Nikki, she was his favorite, and he never beat her. But, of course, she'd get a lecture from him, which was extremely rare.

Nikki brushed her straight brown bangs out of her face, her jagged hair flowing down to her shoulder blades. That night, she was wearing neon bright pink and yellow eyeshadow and had on a smooth ruby necklace which hung like frozen drops of blood around her neck.

Being an animal, of course, she already had fur. She didn't need clothes.

Nikki looked down at her long, thin, sexy body. She didn't diet or skip meals. She merely ate healthily and smartly.

As a few old marten sailors wandered into the tavern, she and a few other girls waved timidly, mostly waving just their fingers. The martens wolf whistled as a few mink girls swayed their hips in there direction.

Nikki suddenly straightened. She'd nearly forgotten something.

She left the room, calling for Wolfgang.

**xX-Deviation2013-Xx**

Diego waltzed into the herd's home; a cave with openings in the sides like windows.

The saber was grinning.

"Guess who I found?" he sang in a cheery voice.

Manny glanced at Ellie. "What'd you find, Diego?" the mammoth said.

Diego said nothing, but, still grinning, he stepped aside. Crash and Eddie, on Peaches's back, squealed.

Buck the one eyed dino fighting weasel came walking up the path, smiling.

Shira looked at her boyfriend. "Heh heh. Ooooo_kay!_...Uh, who is he?"

"An old friend." Sid replied, smiling at the saberess.

Crash and Eddie slid off Peaches's back and ran to their idol.

"BUCK!"

"Hey, possums! Whats-HOLY CRAP!"

The possum twins crashed into the weasel, overjoyed to see him. Buck grinned. "You two are just bursting with energy, ya know that?"

Then he happened to glance up at the teenaged she-moth. He stared, his eye widening with shock and pure...well, I don't know the word. I guess you could say 'emotionally surprised'.

"I-is that...Peaches?"

Ellie smiled, shoving her brothers off the weasel. "Yep. Sure is!" she affirmed.

Buck continued staring. He asked, "Has it been that long?"

The whole herd nodded. Then Granny waddled on up to him.

"Have you seen Precious? C'mon, Pirate! Where is she?!"

Sid dragged away his ranting granny, while Buck stood there, eye bugging with fear.

"...What the heck...?" he managed to say, and that was all.

Manny laughed. "Sid's Granny. She's lost her marbles a little."

Buck nodded, eye still bugged. "Uh...yeah."

Crash and Eddie randomly popped out from behind their sister.

"Hey Buck! We can show you around!"

"Yeah! There's tons of cool places here!"

Buck followed the possums, smiling apologetically back at Peaches.

"We can chat later, lass."

Once he was out of sight, Peaches turned to her mother.

"I know that weasel...don't I?"


End file.
